the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Malodora
Cody Malodora is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He is an anthropomorphic Zebra who is almost always seen along side with best friend Terry Stigsmin. In 2016, Cody Malodora will undergo a new incarnation. Life Cody Maladora, a zebra, was born on a farm in the fictitious town of "Swamscan Mississippi" after his parents were mysteriously delivered to the property of Farmer Brown(non-anthropomorphic characters are still almost always owned as a pet or livestock by a human or rarely another anthropomorphic animal). Although he was born anthropomorphic, his parents, strangely, were not. While there is a complete lack of consistency between anthropomorphic and non-anthropomorphic animals in the Lenny Leggo universe, almost all non-anthropomorphic animals are born from other non-anthropomorphic animals while anthropomorphics from other anthropomorphics. In Cody's very rare case, however, he is anthropomorphic while neither of his parents weren't anthropomorphic at all. One day, Farmer Brown went crazy, likely due to the fact that he never once in his entire life left his farm property. As the result of going crazy, he went out to try to "milk" the zebras,in hopes of becoming the world's first farmer to supply zebra milk and become famous. Cody, foretelling suspected harm on his parents, approached the farmer as he came in with a bucket and boldy yelled "Get the fuck away from my parents you donkeyhead!". The farmer, having literally never left his inherited farm property in his entire life, had never seen an animal talk before in his life, as in the Lenny Leggo universe, anthropomorphic animals tend to be associated with the city while non-anthropomorphic animals with the country. He was so appalled to see a talking zebra that he immediately collapsed to the ground, having had a heart attack; he died instantly. After his farmer's death, Cody and his parents were taken into the care of an animal shelter. Because the shelter had a policy that forbade anthropomorphic animals from coming into care (outside of emergencies), they were initially hesitant on whether or not they would accept Cody. Ultimately, unwilling to separate him from his parents, they decided to keep Cody by his parents side inside the shelter. However, less than six months later, his parents somehow taught themselves to talk, thus suddenly becoming anthropomorphic. According to Cody's parents, they taught themselves to talk in order to be able to communicate with them (having turned into an anthropomorphic animal, they also went from walking on all fours to hind legs). Upon discovery of this, the zebras were immediately thrown out, having become suspected to fake their way in, and the animal shelter was also fined. For the next year, the three zebras lived together until Cody waved farewell to his parents to pursue a college degree, although Cody still makes regular contact with his parents even today. Also, the farm that the zebras lived on has since become razed and turned into parking garage. Character Despite growing up on one, Cody Maladora despises the farm, calling it "GROSS!" anytime it's brought up to him. His hatred for the farm likely came from the fact that, in the Lenny Leggo universe, non-anthropomorphic animals tend to be associated with the country, while anthropomorphic animals with the city. Most well known regarding his character, Cody has a strange obsession with cranberry sauce, approximately 60-70% of his diet consists of cranberry sauce, and even has cranberry sauce wall decor on his bedroom wall. Because of this, Cody only weights approximately 800lbs, despite Every year at thanksgiving time, Cody demands that, regardless of who's turn it is to host the thanksgiving dinner, he be the one who makes and delivers the cranberry sauce. Cody's thanksgiving cranberry sauce always ends up tasting worse than the year before. Nobody can explain what causes Cody's cranberry sauce to taste so horrible, but an even bigger mystery is how Cody's strange cranberry sauce obsession got started in the first place. His birthday is November 17th. The Lenny Lego Show Cody walked on all fours, rather than his hind legs, in The Lenny Lego Show. Cody is one of the very few characters to retain his original first name in the new incarnation, although his last name and birthday were never revealed in The Lenny Lego Show. Trivia * Cody and Terry are not gay, contrary to popular belief among the other characters (minus Lenny) of the show. Category:Characters Category:The Lenny Leggo Show Characters Category:The Lenny Lego Show Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters